Applications running within a computing environment may send certain data and/or objects (sometimes also referred to as “state”) to one another. For example, a first application running within a traditional computing environment may produce configuration and/or operational objects for consumption by a second application running within the computing environment. As the configuration and/or operational objects are produced, the first application may send the configuration and/or operational objects to the second application for consumption. The second application, however, may be unable to properly consume the configuration and/or operational objects until all of the objects have arrived at the second application due to certain data dependencies.
Unfortunately, the applications and/or the traditional computing environment itself may have certain shortcomings and/or deficiencies that negatively impact efficiency and/or scaling within such a computing environment. For example, in the event that the first application produces and sends large quantities (e.g., millions) of related objects for consumption, the second application may be unable to consume the related objects all at once due to certain processing limitations. As a result, in the traditional computing environment, the second application may be forced to consume such objects as a bundle organized in a specific order (e.g., a linear order or the order of arrival) even in the event that the application is interested mostly or only in select objects located out of order in the bundle.
Moreover, in the event that a small portion of the objects within the bundle have become outdated, the first application may be unable to update only those outdated objects without re-transferring all of the objects within the bundle to the second application. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for facilitating atomic delivery and/or updating of bundled data sets within distributed systems.